Of Glitter, Stripping and Perfect Eyes
by Lightless Soul
Summary: MALEC In which Alec is the stripper and Magnus is the bystander
1. Chapter 1

Alec smiled at himself I'm the mirror. He looked perfect. Dark eyeliner heavily put on, eyeshadow put on on top of that, and of course glitter. What stripper would go without glitter?

Oh yes that's right. Alec Lightwood the eldest of the Lightwood children was a stripper. It was his way of getting rid of the stres and crap in his life. He was gay, but not yet come out to his parents. Or his siblings except Isabelle who knew he was gay and promised not to tell.

He looked one last time. Tight leather pants that showed off his dick. Check. Tight shirt that showed his muscles. Check. dark black hair tousled like he had been in a snowstorm? CHECK! The door opened and Isabelle walked in.

"Looking good hot stuff " she chuckled eyeing his older brother.

Alec rolled his eyes.

"Just because you don't look like me..." Alec began.

"Whatever. Jace and Max will be home soon and you need to leave. The cars outside, come on."

Alec looked at her in his mirror.

She was dressed in a low cut blue dress with a silver belt in the middle. She wore knee high black boots with the thinnest heal Alec had ever seen. She also had her gold whip coiled up on her arm.

Alec turned and posed.

"Work it baby!"

* * *

Alec grabbed the pole and rubbed his body down it, the coolness of the metal and his cock felt good.

He loved the whistles the men were giving him. He turned his heavily mascarered eyes turned to the crowd and his eyes locked with a member of the growl. He had amazing tan skin and seemed to glitter whenever the light touched him. He wore heavy makeup and his hair had rainbow prints. His eyes were like cats eyes and they were greeny amber. Alec's cock twitched. The man smirked and cocked his head slightly so he can have a better Look.

Alec spun, his eyes on the mans face, and jumped on the pole he lifted his leg up and everything was on display. The crowd grew wild. But the man had a smirk on his face. Alec slid down slowly and wrapped his fingers around his cock. He started to jerk himself he rubbed his but on the pole imagining he was rubbing the mans cock on his ass. Soon enough he came, onto a young boy near the front of the stage. But he seemed ecstatic he was cummed on.

Alec breathed hard and looked up to where the man with the cat eyes were, but he was gone


	2. Chapter 2

"He was hot," Alec said to Isabelle said on the way home.

"I'm sure he was becuase you jerked yourself when you wasn't ment to tease the crowd tonight. You're just lucky Woosley didn't sack you. "

Alec snorted and waved his hands. "He knows I'm his best performer . He wouldn't DARE sack me."

Alec had changed out from his performer clothes and into a lose t shirt and jeans. His makeup had been whipped off but he kept the glitter on, who doesn't love glitter?

Isabelle parked in front of the Institute and killed the gas. She got out, slamming the door shut. Alec followed. They walked to the door and opened it.

"Alec!" Max, his little brother said, running to him and hugging his leg. Max had grown since the last time Alec had seen him. He reached his crotch now.

"How was your trip." He asked.

"It was fun. Hey I got you something to play with when your bored," Alec said, taking his bag off his shoulder.

Isabelle looked at him. "Really?" She asked, her eyebrow arched.

Alec sshed her and zipped open his bag to reveille a large teddy bear with a red ribbon with a belle on it.

"See whenever you get lonely ring the belle three times and either me, Jace or Isabelle will come to your aid. Deal?" Alec asked, holding out his hand.

His brother looked up at him with the same dark blue eyes he had.

"Deal!"Max said, shaking hands.

Alec smiled and caught eyes with Jace. His breath hitched, and for a moment he forgot about the gorgeous man in the club and focused on his foster brother.

Lovely golden hair that curled around his ears and neck, gold eyes and sharp facial features. He was also in love with him too, but Jace was and will forever will be straight becuase he had a girlfriend, Clary.

Jace looked at him hard, as if he was trying to find something.

"Hey Max, mind going to your room?" Jace asked, stilling looking at Alec.

"Why?" Max asked, clearly upset to have to leave.

"Adult stuff."

Max huffed and turned and walked away, not even throwing a tantrum like he used to whenever someone said those words.

Jace waited till Max was gone to speak.

"I was in your room. I thought I left my jacket there, but I find this in there insted," Jace said, holding out a pink dildo.

Alec flushed, a bright red. Isabelle winced.

"I told you to hide your stuff more carefully!" Isabelle cried.

"You're in it too?" Jace accused.

"I hid it safe! Jace is just good at finding things he shouldn't be touching!"Alec cried, reaching for the toy. Jace heled it so his elder brother couldn't get it.

"Tell me one good reason why I shouldn't tell mom about this?" Jace snarled.

Alec flinched and lowered his dark blue eyes.

"I have to tell him Izzy," Alec said.

Her blue eyes widened. "Alec!"  
He ignored her. " Jace I think you need to sit down for this" Alec said.

Jace looked at him hard but then pulled up a chair and sat down, waiting for his older brother to speak.

"I'm gay," Alec said.

Jace gave a sound that resembled a snort. "Do you think I don't know that? I've seen the looks you've given me. You're not very discrete ," Jace said.

Alec looked up at him horrified and then breathed in, and then out slowly.

"I also work in a strip club."

"YOU WORK WHERE?" Jace yelled, standing up and knocking over the chair.

Alec kept his gaze on the floor, fearful Jace would hit him.

"Why why would you do that to yourself?"

"Jace," it was Isabelle who cut in. "Think about it, he's a closet gay, no one knows apart from his little sister and has no one really to vent out to. Where else is he going to do. He's highly respected and I won't let anyone hurt him. "

DING DONG!

Alec stood up wanting to get out of the awkward situation. "I'll get it. "

Alec walked to the large doors of the institute. He opened it and his heart stopped.

"Hey is Alec Lightwood in. I'm Magnus Bane. "


	3. Chapter 3

Alec's blue eyes widened at the sight of the guy with cat eyes from the club. Izzy came to the door, her head popping out.

"Ooooo is this the guy you was talking about?" She asked, eyeing him.

Alec couldn't move.

"You're Alec Lightwood? Well, you don't look as flashy as you do at the club but-"

"I am not to talk to customers when I'm out of work, " Alec suddenly said, his voice stiff with anxiety.

"Oh is that so? Here ," Magnus said, handing him a card.

"My number, if you ever consider to change your mind," he said.

Alec looked down at it and looked back up but the man was gone.

'Ah what is with him and dissapering'

Izzy looked at Alec with a look of interest. "Are you going to phone him?"

" I dunno maybe," Alec said, putting the paper in his pocket.

He turned back and shut the door.

* * *

"Nice to see you back home," Woosley Scott said to his boyfriend.

Woosley's blonde hair was styled differently today. A long bang covering his left eye.

Magnus hung up his coat and ran a hand through his black hair.

"Sorry I took so long. I had some errands to run," he said, dragging his feet as he went to sit next to him. Woosley pulled him close. Magnus shivered as he felt his breath ghost over his neck.

"I've missed you. "

"I've missed you too.." Magnus replied.

That wasn't a lie. It had been ages since he had been in his boyfriends arms, seeing as Woosley was always concerned about his werewolf.

A moan suddenly escaped his lips. Woosley had pressed his lips to magnus's collarbone, which was his sensitive spot.

"You like that huh?" Woosley said, his hand traveling south.

Magnus couldn't utter a word out.

Magnus couldn't see but Woosley was smirking.

* * *

"But Naruto should have gotten Sasuke by now!" Max cried for the umpth most time.

Alec didn't get this manga stuff . Ninjas? Those things were of ancient legends.

Alec leaned on the bed, his eyes on the celing. As Max's chattering went on his thoughts went to Magnus. The first thing he remembers is his eyes. They were greeny amber and were slitted like cat eyes. Unusual for a human but that was one of the things Alec already found alluring about him.  
His gorgeous skin, the sparkle, everything.

Alex sighed whist fully and Max stopped talking.

"Hey Alec. What are you thinking about." Max asked looking at his brother, his head cocked to the side.

Alec looked down at his brother. He thought, whenever he saw his brother he saw a ten year old him. Two front teeth missing, shaggy black hair and wide staining machivious eyes. Alec sighed and shook his head.

"Nothing Max, absolutely nothing."

(Hey guys. Thanks for the favs and follows so far. I'm working I making the chapters longer. But you know... Sometimes people are bussy aaaaaaaaaaand it's late ! So my mind can't function very well )


	4. Chapter 4

Today was Saturday the busiest day of the whole week. Alec was in his dressing room, squinting as he applied eyemakeup on. His mouth was open slightly in concentration.

The door swung open and Isabelle and Jace walked in.

Alec was used to people barging into his room so he hardly flinched.

"I'm almost getting ready Isabelle I -"

"So this is what you look like when you 'work'"

Alec put the makeup down, smashing the case. He turned and sure enough, Jace was standing front of him.

Jace wore a tight fitting t shirt that hugged his body, showing off his muscles along with tight black trousers and black combat boots. His gold hair was spiked and to Alec's amusement his eyes were smoldered with black eyeshadow and with rainbow glitters.

"Trying to fit in with the crowd I see?" Alec asked, his eyes traveling around jades body.

"I have to in order to get into this stupid club. "

Alec rolled his eyes and then found a more serious question to ask.

"Izz why IS Jace here." He asked, turning his attention to his sister.

She wore a tight fitting red dress with a slit on the side that showed off her thigh. She wore her usual black boots. Her hair was styled into two pigtails almost giving her a childish look, if it wasn't for the red passion lipstick and overly mascarered eyelashes.

"Because he wanted to see you work," Isabelle smiled, showing her pearly perfect teeth.

Alec scowled at his sister.

"How am I ment to work properly with Jace in the crowd. "

"Magnus will be in the front row."

* * *

The music filled the club. Alec was in his tight white pants and suspenders latche do to his heeled boots, he left hardly anything for the mind to imagine,

Alec walked out, his hips swaying to the music. The crowed cheered, Alec managed to sneak a look and sure enough, Magnus was there. He waved at him and smiled.

Alec sighed and stopped in the middle of the stage. Whistling and cheering was all he heared as he grabbed the pole. He speared his legs and rubbed his clothed dick on it, keeping his eyes locked on Magnus's face.

He wriggled his butt, the pants leaving nothing to the imagination

"Hey guys" Alec suddenly said.

The crowd went silent and the music kept playing.

"I have a special guest to night. You might know him from of those porn websites you might go on. Please give a warm welcome to Sebastian Verlac!"

The crowd went crazy and a man with silvery blonde hair and black eyes flaunted his way out. All he was wearing was tight leather pats and nothing else.

Alec smirked and walked to him. He hooked his fingers in his pants and pulled him towards the pole. His eyes were filled with lust and Alec shivered. This man was beautiful.

Alec left him at the pole, his hands bound on it by a red rope. His kegs were spred wide open and his muscular chest heaved as he breathed.

Alec smirked and rubbed his body oh his and Sebastian groaned, his tounge flicked out and licked a pink nipple. Senpbastiens head went Back, a hiss sounding through gritted teeth.

Alec licked lower, kissing each of his pecks, and even leaving some bites opinion some.

He was on his knees now, face to face with his cock.

(yes I am evil for leaving it like this. Yes the next chaoter will be filled with smexy smut. But with who? Stay to find out !)


	5. Chapter 5

Suddenly Jace was on the stage, grabbing Alec's hand. The music stopped as did the Cheering.

"J-Jace?" Alec gasped.

He was glaring at Sebastian.

"Don't you dare touch my brother."

I looked at Sebastian. He had a hateful look in his eyes.

"Well isn't it Jace Lightwood. We parted on awkward term. How about you get on this stage insted?" Sebastian hissed.

I looked at Sebastian to Jace.

"What happened?" Alec asked.

"Jace and I used to go out back when we were younger," Sebastian said, looking at Jace with narrowed black eyes.

"Alec you're going home." Jace hissed.

"Jace, I know you don't like my job very much.

Suddenly Woosley stormed upon the stage. "Who are you." He pointed a finger at Jace.

Jace turned and Alec heared Woosley suck in a breath in between his teeth.

"I'm Alec's brother, Jace "

"Why are you here. You disrupted my show,"Woosley said, his face red with anger,

Jace waved his hand. "This isn't a show. It's a display stage. My brother is not something people can gaze at and get excited over. He is better then that and he should know that. He's going home and he's quitting," Jace said seethingly.

Alec couldn't speak. He got up from his knees, visibly shaking.

"I hate you!" Alec said, pushing Jace, making him fall into Sebastian's arms.  
They watched Alec rush off the stage.

Alec felt the makeup run down his face in long ragged lines. He couldn't take this. He knew his brother would never agree with his lifestyle. But it's what made him happy. The attention from random men in the streets, for the men who would pay to have sex with him. All of this made Alec, Alec.

His room opened and the man with the cat eyes walked in.  
Alec looked at him through his mirror. They're eyes connected and Alec got up striding to the man.

He rested his head on his chest.

"Alec, I -"

"Be quiet," he said, leaning up to kiss him full on the mouth.

A surprised moan escaped his mouth. Alec was grateful for the bed in his dressing room and he guided him to the bed.

Magnus pushed him down. He pulled off his coat, it falling down on the floor. He straddled him, his hips right ontop of Alec's crotch.

Magnus's chest tightened as he looked into Alec's dark blue eyes. They were shining with tears.

He wanted to make him cry with laughter and happiness. Magnus leaned down and pressed his lips onto the strippers mouth. Alec kissed back, moaning. His hips rubbed against his and Magnus let out a delicious moan.

Alec reached and took off his shirt.

Magnus couldn't help but moan at the site of his bare chest. Two pale pink nipples waited for him . He dived in his mouth ravishing the nipple. Alec's fingers found Magnus' black hair and they twined in them. His back arched and his toes curled.

"M-mag..." He let out a strangled moan.

Magnus bit lightly upon the nipple and then his amber green eyes looked up.

"Yes?" He said, his eyes locked with the blue eyes.

"Fuck me. Please."

Magnus's breath hitched. He sounded so despret like he really needed this. And in someway Magnus knew he needed this to. This boy was just too much for him.

"Of course love," Magnus said, undoing both their pants and underwear.

The tan boy didn't realise how big the younger was. He was stiff and leaking precum.

Magnus licked his lips. Alec reached down and took hold of threw his head back, the cold touch of Alec's hand on his cock felt amazing.

"Fuck me please. " Alec said again.

Magnus didn't need to be told twice. Alec didn't even needed to be prepared he was as loose as a rubber band.

Alec let out a strangled scream, which Magnus quietned with a kiss.

He started to thrust in and out and soon the only sounds that could be heared was skin slapping against skin and Alec's gasps for breath

* * *

Jace stood behind the stage with Sebastian.

"So what was that about? I was about to fuck one of the best looking guys there is." Sebastian sighed.

"For one he's my brother and two... Why? Ever since you've become a porn star you've forgotten about me. " Jace looked generally upset, which he rarely ever does.

Sebastian touched jades tan cheek gently.

"Have you'll always be my first love. No matter what. But you're not for me. And you should know that. That's why i went into porn. So I could forget about you becuase thinking about you made my heart hurt. "

Jace stared at the silver blonde haired boy with black eyes. Jace always wondered why his eyes were fully black and not white with a colour for the iris, but right now he didn't care. Without warning he smashed his lips onto Sebastian's and neither of them wanted to let go.

(So here is the fith chapter. I know the smut isn't what you expected but there will be more so don't worry)


End file.
